August 25, 2010
Malcolm takes a photo of Sofia dressed up for the christening. He thinks he should take her dancing or home. Sofia remarks on how Malcolm is a part of the family and she will be too when she wins Neil over. Cane answers the door to Neil and Traci. Devon and Roxy watch as Lily and Jill come in with the twins. Traci sees them for the first time, and remembers when she first held Colleen. Sofia and Malcolm arrive, and Sofia is introduced to Traci. Cane is preparing to take pictures when Michael shows up. He tells Cane that the officials at immigration want to see him right away. Cane tells the party to head to the church, but Lily, Jill, and Neil want to go with Cane. Michael says they need to present their case without emotion, but Traci disagrees. She puts the twins in Michael's arms and says that she thinks the babies make a passionate argument. Victoria teases Billy about his tattoo. She talks about taking Reed to spend the night at the Ranch. Billy says that she said that she wasn't going there again. Victoria doesn't want to put Reed through anymore changes right now. They discuss Victoria not telling JT that they've moved in together. Billy wants to give her advice how to handle this, saying he'll be there with her every step of the way. They head to the christening. JT is cleaning the house for their guest. Reed says Mac's not a guest, she lives there now. Mac rings the door bell and comes in. Reed tells her not to ring the doorbell anymore since she lives there. Reed heads upstairs to draw and JT canoodles with Mac, telling her that Victoria is taking Reed for the night later. Mac wonders what she thought of their arrangement. JT says he didn't tell her. Mac needs to know that he's not just trying this on for size. JT loves her, and says he'll talk to Victoria if it makes her feel better. Heather and Chance are making out in her apartment and start to undress when Heather notice Ronan's car outside the window and stop. Chance thinks Ronan is following him and gets ready to flush him out. He tells Heather it was a good idea that they stopped anyway. She disagrees. Chance hurries out. Ronan is with Chloe in her and Kevin's apartment. She pours wine and Ronan teases her about her remark that he might get lucky. Chloe goes to change and Ronan calls Christine and in discusses just who he's supposed to trust. He hangs up when Chloe returns and a man knocks on the door looking for him. Ronan tells Chloe he has to take care of business. He and the man go after Chance to keep him out of trouble. Heather watches then calls Chance, telling him Ronan wasn't tailing him , he was visiting Chloe. Chance goes into Chloe's apartment. He tells her that Ronan was only there to spy on him. Heather opens her door to Ronan, who tells her Chance gave him the slip and he knows he came back to the building. She is angry about losing her job thanks to him and kicks him out!.Ronan goes to Chloe's door and interrupts as she is fighting with Chance about whether or not she should stay away from Ronan. Chance tries to get Ronan out of Chloe's place, but she kicks Chance out instead. She tells Ronan that she hates keeping this secret from Chance. They discuss who is using whom. Ronan says they are using each other, adding that he never would have got lucky because she's still hung up on Chance. She tells him to take his wine and mind-reading act and go. Ronan confides that he liked taking on another identity, but the trouble is you have no personal life or roots and he only wanted to spend time with her and talk. Chloe pens the door and he leaves. She looks at Heather's door, then places her engagement ring in an envelope and heads across the hall. The christening party arrives at the church. Devon tells Roxy that he has a bone to pick with the Big Guy. He won't give Cane and Lily a break. Roxy points out that they have healthy children and Lily's in remission. Devon says she makes it hard to be a in a bad mood. Neil is standing with Olivia and muses that he wishes he'd gone with Cane. Sofia pipes up, saying he'd be just as useless there as he is here. Olivia and Sofia talk about how Sofia worked her way up. Neil makes a crack about Sofia taking care of Malcolm. Sofia snaps that his brother does just fine taking care of himself. Neil decides to go to Cane's meeting. At the immigration building, Michael talks to Lily and Cane about his chances of being deported. Lily tells Cane he already paid for his crime by suffering through her illness. She decides they can all go to Australia. Neil arrives just as Michael emerges from speaking to the officials and he isn't all that hopeful, and goes to rattle some more cages. Neil gives Lily a pep talk. Cane also reassures her and they kiss. When it's almost time for Cane to go in, Lily calls those waiting at the church to update them and they pray. Chance is still upset about Ronan. Heather says that Chloe's a big girl. He and Heather get on the topic of this thing between them. Chance says it snuck up on him. Heather concedes that she had no intention of opening herself up to a guy after Adam until he came along. They start kissing again and undressing. Outside the door, Chloe listens slips the envelope under the door before leaving. JT, Mac, and Reed arrive at the church for the christening. Victoria and Billy come in. Victoria kneels over to hug Reed and JT sees her tattoo. Reed tells Victoria that Mac is a permanent fixture in their home. Billy and Mac rush Reed out as Victoria and JT start arguing. Victoria threatens to take him back to court. He says, "Go ahead, Tattoo Girl!" Suddenly, Lily and Cane arrive and everyone cheers. They take the babies and the christening begins. Next: Mac tells Billy that if they can be friends, maybe Vicki and JT can too. Billy says Victoria's pretty stubborn! Victoria tells JT he is so egotistical - she can't wait to see him fall off his high horse! Jill asks Lauren what she's doing there, crashing her grandchildrens' christening! ~Danny ''So sorry this is so late. My picture source was very very late. And today's was late too. But I will do my best to get this up. '' Category:Daily Digest